Misadventured Adventures of the Hawk King
by Ramgigon
Summary: Ulki hasn't returned from his trip to Gallia yet. Worried, Tibarn sets out to look for him - with some minor complications. Leanne, who is staying at Phoenicis, is left with Janaff, an idea that might not end well. Gift fanfiction for Fire Emblem MewMew.


**Whee. It's been fun writing this. Random conversation-based humor is the best kind. :)**

**Anyway. Gift fanfiction for Fire Emblem MewMew (happy birthday!), hope you enjoy reading it as I did writing it.**

* * *

"Yes, Leanne. I'm going to find Ulki. You're going to stay here, under Janaff's watch, while I'm gone." Tibarn declared to the heron princess. Just a short while ago, Ulki had been sent on an errand - he was to deliver a message to Caineghis on a matter of laguz emancipation. However, the hawk had not yet returned, and Tibarn had decided to see if anything was wrong.

Leanne responded, saying something in the Ancient Language. Tibarn averted his gaze. "I'm not quite sure when I'll be back, but I should be able to return within the week. Just hang tight and wait." He answered. Leanne looked down. "Don't worry, you'll be fine with Janaff." The hawk king reassured, though not really quite sure of it himself.

* * *

"Farewell, everyone! Good luck with the command, Janaff!" Tibarn shouted, leaping off the high rock towards the sea below. The crowd stared in wonder as he rose up in his laguz form, catching a draft on his wings.

_Now, if I recall correctly, this is the route to Gallia... It's just a direct route from here to there._ He thought to himself, gliding over the vast stretch of water.

"So, where was King Tibarn headed, again?" one of the onlookers asked as the crowd dispersed. Another one piped up.

"He went out to Gallia to look for his retainer." The other hawk answered.

"... Uh, but... Why is he flying towards Begnion?" The first one followed up. The crowd stopped dead.

"You know, that's... That's a good question."

* * *

Tibarn smiled as he glided down into the vast forest. "Ahh... You know, last I was here, Gallia's southernmost forest was much more lush... Hm." He cast the thought aside, transforming back into his beorc form. "No matter. Time to move."

Several hours later, Tibarn had finished his moving, putting him at the forest's edge. Unfortunately, his travel had not taken him exactly where he wanted to be - instead, he found himself looking at a small and sloppy camp, with many... Beorc milling about. Tibarn lifted his eyebrow, before deciding he was totally lost, and approached the place.

"You there! Beorc! Why do you set up such a hasty camp in the forests of Gallia?" Tibarn demanded of a decidedly shocked man, who was holding a log in breathless surprise. One word raced through the hawk king's mind - _slavers_.

"Such behavior... I cannot help but wonder if you are seeking innocent laguz to take as _slaves_!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the man.

"... Are you... Are you a hawk sub-er, laguz?" the man asked after a bout of silence. Tibarn stared. "... This is Begnion territory, by the way. ... Actually, it's very far into Begnion territory." Tibarn stared worriedly.

* * *

"Ah, don't worry! It'll be fine, come on." Janaff said with a smile.

"_It's dangerous, though..._" Leanne objected to the slyly smirking hawk, who was obviously struggling with her speech.

"Yeah, very. So why are you so worried?" he asked, completely misled by her language.

"_Um... Well, if it's dangerous, couldn't I get hurt?_" the Heron responded slowly, wondering what Janaff was thinking.

"I don't get it, it doesn't really lead to danger at all. Just come on." Janaff "reassured". Leanne stared for a second, before following the hawk out of the room.

* * *

"... So... You're trying to tell me that I was off... By several hundred miles?" The hawk laguz asked levelly.

"Well... I guess you could say that..." Responded the obviously intimidated man.

Tibarn stared at him. "So... Which way is Gallia?"

The intimidation victim breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I don't know... But I do know somebody who can help you. I'll go get him..."

"Why don't I just go see him?" Tibarn asked. The man, who was walking away, stopped dead in fear.

"N-no, I don't think you should come into the camp because... Uh..." He stuttered, still trying to edge away. "... Because of the, um, bees. There are bees around here that hate su-laguz."

Tibarn raised an eyebrow. "Bees? Bees that only attack laguz? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Yes, they're very very rare, and equally dangerous! You should definitely stay out of the camp!"

Tibarn nodded. "I will. I hate bees." he said, much to the man's relief - who ran headlong into the camp (where there actually were no bees).

* * *

Janaff strained to fly upwards. His wings were beating full force, pushing hard against the opposing forces, but progress was painfully slow. Close as they were, the treetops seemed to be miles away...

"Leanne, _please_ get off me and fly by yourself." Janaff pleaded to the heron clutching onto his back.

"_I'm scared._" She replied simply, in a quivering voice.

"... Oh, come on... You, a _bird_, are afraid of heights?" The hawk questioned breathlessly.

"_No... I'm just scared about what's going to happen around you._"

Janaff puzzled for a second, trying to make out what she just said, before his face bursted into a glare. "Well then, why are you as close to me as possible?"

Leanne squeaked, before detaching herself from Janaff, much to his relief.

* * *

"Oh, hello. You're the person who'll tell me which way it is to Gallia?" Tibarn asked the scrawny man that emerged from the camp.

"Yes, indeed. I am that person. My name is Irie, and I am a great geographer!" Irie proclaimed.

"... Well? Which way do I go?" Tibarn asked, not particularly caring about the strange man's introduction.

"Oh, ah, right. That way." he answered dejectedly, pointing a finger into the forest.

"All right. Thanks." Tibarn responded, turning and dashing for the forest. He jumped, and reached for his Laguz Band to transform.

And then landed awkwardly on his side as he found out it wasn't there.

"Blast it...! Where is it?" He quickly scanned the area - no sight of the band. "How am I supposed to get there without its power...? It'll take forever!" he growled to himself.

"Ah! You are missing an item! This item you lack is important to you, no less!" Irie said, having made his unnoticed progress to stand over Tibarn.

"What are you getting at, beorc?" The hawk king grumbled at him.

"Nothing, really. Just wondering if my assistance could be loaned in one way or another - to be met with ample compensation, of course that is the case - but it seems to be that it is not the case that you need my assistance?"

"... What are you trying to say?" Tibarn asked, giving the man a baffled stare.

"Ah. You do not understand what I say. Such a pi -"

"Just say it."

"I was wondering if you needed my help." The peculiar geographer said, quite simply.

"Well, unless you know where my band went, then I don't need help." He answered, relieved to have a normal answer.

"Why no, I do not know of any magical bands, aside from the cherished family heirloom that was obtained by my great-great grandfather when he defeated a hideous corrupt dragon, but I doubt that is the one you speak of, as you never had it in your possession, unless you are one of my parents, which is improbable as you are a laguz and I am a beorc."

"... Simply, please."

"No."

"Why couldn't you have said that in the first place?" Tibarn mumbled. "Then no, you can't help me."

"Oh, but I think I still can." Irie interjected.

Tibarn raised an eyebrow. "How do you propose that you, a typical beorc, can help me move cross-country?"

"Ah, you see, you will definitely become lost without my help! For the forest that awaits you is dark, and filled with evil, which has nothing better to do than pester things that pass through and try to kill them - and you will be passing through, making them try to kill you!"

"So... You're saying I'll get lost without your help?"

"Yes, quite so."

"Okay then, give me a map."

"No, no no. No map will make it through the evil that awaits you."

"Well, what are you suggesting!?" Tibarn asked, thoroughly annoyed by the cryptic man.

"Quite simply, I will be your accompaniment and you will follow my directions."

"... I don't have a choice, do I?" Tibarn asked exasperatedly, resting his head in his hands.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter one. With any luck, I'll be able to actually regularly update this thing.**

**Hope you enjoyed the fic. If you didn't, I would ask for a review with which to improve - they're useful. Of course, if you really loved it, then you could also just say that. ;)**


End file.
